Aircraft and other vehicles contain a large number of fluid conveying systems, in particular hydraulic systems that comprise fluid conveying components such as pipes. Such components are typically metallic and have good electrical conductivity.
Devices are incorporated into such systems to form electrical isolators between its metallic components. These isolators prevent build-up of electrostatic charge by safely dissipating static build up, and also prevent excessive electrical current flowing through the system, for example due to a lightning strike. Both of these events may cause a fire hazard if such isolators were not present in the system.
When incorporated into a fluid conveying system, the electrical isolator also needs to act as a safe passage for fluid. In certain systems, for example hydraulic systems or hydraulic fluid lines in an aircraft, the isolator needs to be able to withstand high pressures, in addition to other load and environmental factors.
The present disclosure is aimed at balancing the above factors to provide an electrical isolation function within a pressurised fluid system.